Espejo, espejito mágico
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una mujer poderosa quiere ser la más bella de todas? ¿De qué forma puede ayudarla una vieja que vive oculta en las montañas? Escrito para el reto "Un objeto, una historia" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**ESPEJO, ESPEJITO MÁGICO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a Rowling. La idea de la historia se inspira en el cuento clásico "Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos" de los hermanos Grimm y en la sanguinaria Condesa Bathory._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto **"Un objeto, una historia" **del foro **"Provocare Ravenclaw".**_

* * *

Los soldados habían ido a buscarla de madrugada. La bruja vivía en lo más recóndito de los Cárpatos, alejada de los muggles desde hacía muchos años. La experiencia le había demostrado que la mayoría de la gente pretendía utilizar su poder de mala manera y la bruja no quería eso. Siempre había sentido que la magia era algo especial, la única cosa del mundo que merecía ser preservada, y si huyó hasta allí fue precisamente para eso, para protegerla.

Sin embargo, cuando los soldados irrumpen en su cabaña no puede negarse a ir con ellos. Le arrebatan la varita que es su única defensa posible y la llevan a rastras hasta el castillo de la señora de aquellas tierras. La bruja no la conoce pero ha oído hablar de ella. Su belleza es legendaria; a más de una dama le hubiera gustado poseer su largo pelo oscuro y rizado, su perfecta piel blanca, sus enormes ojos azules y sus facciones finas, regias y elegantes. La bruja sabe que su aspecto exterior es lo único digno de ser admirado porque por dentro, la gran señora está podrida.

Caprichosa. Cruel. Calculadora. Fría. Celosa. Malvada. Todos en la región sienten un temor reverencial hacia ella y nadie, ni siquiera los más poderosos, osan desobedecerla. Jamás. Tal vez si sus ambiciones hubieran consistido en conquistar las tierras adyacentes, más de uno no hubiera dudado a la hora de detenerla, pero lo único que preocupa a la mujer no preocupa a nadie más: quiere ser la más hermosa de la región. Y no escatima en medios para lograrlo.

Hasta la bruja ha escuchado las historias de jóvenes y lozanas campesinas que han sido salvajemente asesinadas. Hay incluso quien dice que la señora utiliza su sangre para bañarse y se alimenta de sus corazones en busca de la tan ansiada perfección. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si es verdad, pero las desapariciones que se suceden, una tras otra y sin control, resultan una pista evidente.

La bruja siente miedo cuando es presentada a la señora. Es vieja y nunca ha sido guapa y aún así teme que vayan a cortarle el cuello. Pero la dama no desea su muerte. Se acerca a ella lentamente, sonriendo y moviéndose con la gracilidad de un cisne. Sí, realmente es muy bella. Y sí, realmente sus ojos están repletos de maldad.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor de que eres una bruja. ¿Es cierto?

—Mi señora, yo…

—No temas, no pretendo enviarte a la hoguera. Tan solo necesito algo de ti.

—¿Qué desea, mi señora?

—Quiero ser la más hermosa del reino y me ayudarás a conseguirlo. Harás un espejo mágico para mí.

La bruja se estremece. No le gusta jugar con ese tipo de magia porque todos saben lo desgraciadas que son las almas del otro lado del espejo, pero un par de noches en las mazmorras del castillo le demuestran que no puede negarse. Los soldados la arrastran hasta el torreón y le proporcionan todo lo necesario para que pueda llevar a cabo su magia. La bruja trabaja sin descanso día y noche y, cuando llega el momento de culminar el hechizo, se lo hace saber a la señora.

Ella ya lo tiene todo preparado. El espejo ha sido trasladado a sus aposentos y el hombre está maniatado en el suelo, agitándose en vano. La bruja siente lástima por él, pero decide que su vida es más importante que la de los demás y procede con el ritual.

Primero convoca la magia, que rodea el espejo en forma de luminosa luz blanca. Es espejo no es muy grande y tiene el marco de oro, con ornamentaciones de gran valor. Después, la bruja hace un corte en la palma de la mano de la gran señora y su sangre mancha la superficie de cristal. Por último, la parte más complicada del conjuro, cuando el hombre entero (y vivo) es engullido por el espejo.

La explosión posterior hace que todos caigan al suelo. Todas las ventanas se rompen y tan solo el espejo permanece en pie, con el hombre gritando mudamente en su interior. La bruja sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo y la gran dama sonríe y se acerca a su nueva adquisición.

—Lo has hecho, vieja —Su risa, cruel y satisfecha, hace que hasta a los soldados se les pongan los pelos de punta—. Lo has hecho para mí.

Y la pobre mujer lo lamenta con todo su corazón, especialmente cuando descubre que el hombre sacrificado ha empezado a llorar presa de una inmensa desesperación.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

—¿Para que cuentes lo que has hecho y otras tengan sus propios espejos? No, vieja. No vas a ir a ningún sitio —Y la gran señora da la orden y agita con desdén la mano—. Matadla.

La bruja grita y se resiste, pero los guardias se la llevan igual. Su voz se apaga en los largos corredores del castillo y la gran dama sólo se siente más tranquila cuando la siente lo suficientemente lejos. Las brujas nunca le han gustado. Son odiosas y pueden destruirlo todo. Incluso la belleza.

Pero ya no le preocupa. Ahora sólo tiene ojos para su espejo. El hombre de dentro sigue intentando escapar y su voz suena clara cuando habla.

—Cállate —Y aunque él no quiere, tiene que obedecer—. Dime una cosa, espejo, espejito mágico. ¿Quién es la más bella del reino?

El hombre mira a su alrededor y no puede resistirse a responder.

—Bianca Schnee.

La gran señora permanece inmóvil y finalmente sonríe.

—Bien. Tendremos que ocuparnos de ella.

Y los soldados no tardan en salir del castillo nuevamente mientras su señora disfruta de su nueva adquisición, un espejo mágico parlante que siempre, siempre, siempre, le dirá la verdad.

**FIN**

_Me ha apetecido no utilizar ningún personaje de la saga con el fin de centrarme en el Espejo, Espejito Mágico. Y, ¿quién sabe si alguno de los espejos parlantes que critican a Harry no perteneció algún día a la gran señora de los Cárpatos? ¡Oh! Y que no se me olvide decir que Bianca Schnee es la traducción al alemán (o eso creo) de Blanca Nieves :) ¡Qué original soy! ¡Hurra!_


End file.
